The Radonian Invasion
by aliibooboo625
Summary: My name is Nalarkia Ektherold Wyvertia III, Princess of the Planet Radon, and I am a refugee. In landing on the planet Earth after escaping the usurpation of my home kingdom by my brother and twin sister, I was captured by the teen team of the Justice League. For five years I was unconscious and kept in a cell, until impending doom awakened me once again. The Radonians were coming.
1. Chapter 1: The Landing

**I don't own Young Justice, but the planet Radon and characters associated with it are mine.**

**Chapter 1: A Crash Landing**

5 years ago, an unidentified flying object crashed into the earth after being shot down by international military bases, leaving a clearing in a forest, forming a crater. The pod creaked open and a young girl, probably around eleven years old, stepped out, struggling against the door that attempted to stay shut. Her purple hair faded to violet red as it reached down her back. Her snow white floor length sheath dress was covered in a gold and silver breastplate, armlets, and shoulder armor. She felt her forehead, slightly dizzy from the crash and realized that the ferroniere with the yellow gem was not sitting in its place on her forehead signifying her as royalty. She sighed, knowing that she could never get it back: she was a refugee, a runaway 11 year old princess possibly blamed for the sleeping stasis of her eldest brother and parents.

"Tamerate- Mother, Father- I will avenge you," she muttered under her breath. Her golden eyes narrowed when she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Show yourself!" she yelled in her native tongue. Guessing the translation, a young teen with short black hair and a black mask stood at the edge of the crater. He wore a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves. On his chest, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside.

Nalarkia backed away slowly, until she felt someone's presence at her back. This one wore a yellow and red one piece suit that covered his face with red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. His spiky red hair was adorned by red goggles and nearly matched the red bolt on his chest.

Her breath hitched and she was sure whether to fly of fight. The red head put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump. He spoke in his native language to the other boy, but the girl was frightened and confused. She tried to pull away from him but his grip was firm. "She seems almost human," the Kid Flash said to Robin.

"You really shouldn't just touch her like that Kid. Looking at her ship, she seems to come from a pretty advanced species. We don't know what she's capable of," Robin responded sternly.

"Dude she's not even resisting! She must be scared out of her mind, " he turned her body towards him slightly," Aren't ya?"

Nalarkia had no idea what the boys planned, but she knew that she had to get away from the strangers. She placed her left hand on his and let the electricity flow from her fingertips. He was instantly repelled, falling into the dust. She flew from the crater heading into what was left of the forest. "Not again," she thought to herself, pushing her powers to make her go faster.

Robin threw a capturing device, tangling her arms in rope. Scared and frustrated, her golden eyes shone brightly. The boy floated off the ground and was thrusted hard, into an oak tree. She looked at her bonds and watched it unravel from her wrists. She flew deep into the forest to find a clearing in the forest, hoping to find privacy. She removed her armor, relieved to have the weight off her shoulders. A breeze blew across her naked shoulders, making her shiver, so she tapped the top right of the sweetheart neckline and watched as a wrap climbed its way around her right shoulder and down her waist. "Radonian technology at its finest," she muttered. She was eleven years old, abandoned by those she trusted, and now she was being hunted down on a foreign planet light years away from home. She sighed knowing her situation was pitiful.

Suddenly she heard voices coming through the forest. Then a sudden silence. Ambush. A red and yellow wave of light passed her. Feeling panic pump blood through her first heart, she tried to fly away. Then something shot past her head exploding in front of her and blowing smoke in her face. She coughed, gasping for the oxygen her lungs craved. In her last moments of consciousness, she realized the the red and yellow streak was forming a vortex, trapping the smoke in her lungs, smothering her until she knocked out falling from the sky. Kid Flash caught her in his arms, surprised by the smallness and lightness of the 11 year old girl. She seemed to curl into his arms, seeking the first real warmth she has ever had since she left her home planet.

"Let's take her back to HQ," Robin walked towards his comrade, carrying, with some effort, the armor, "There has to be some reason for her to Earth. Her ship is made of some highly sophisticated technology that hasn't been seen by any other planet. She doesn't even know Interlag or intended to be here, judging from her reactions to seeing us. If she knew what she was doing, she would have declared intent when she came within orbit. "

" But look at her Robin! She's just a kid, what could she— "

" She's an alien, Wally. My back is still aching from her throw. She has telekinesis," Robin rolled his shoulders, only to have them be dragged down by the armor's weight once again.

"And electricity. That shock she gave me changed the charge of me and the air around us. I was repelled into next week! But she's such a kid. And of course she must have been scared, she chose flight rather than fight!" Kid Flash argued.

"Let's go, so we can find out who this girl is."


	2. Chapter 2: Examination

In the Watchtower, Robin looked through all the intergalactic reports in the past year for any refugee or wanted felons, finding no evidence of the girl they found. A new article suddenly piqued his interest. It was a report on the recent activities of an unknown planet in a specific sector— the planet Krypton's sector. Apparently a nearby planet named Radon, known for its state of the art and private technology and its peaceful people began to attack planets in its sector, sometimes destroying large cities to trap citizens in suburban and rural areas, away from the most technologically advanced areas.

Robin cursed under his breath. The girl didn't show any sign of consciousness. Maybe she was connected to this hostile planet. Was she running from them, or scouting for them? M'gann already attempted to tap into her mind, but even while unconscious, the girl's level of telepathic control prevented anyone from tampering with her mind.

She was frozen in suspended animation, the nanobots in the liquid analyzing her physiological makeup. Large amounts of fresh air had to be pumped into her lungs through a mask because she apparently breathed in an array of gases without being harmed but was highly sensitive to solid particles in air, much like a human. Her clothing had a chemical makeup similar to cotton. She was very much human, her DNA was even similar, but there was a strain that mirrored Kryptonian DNA.

The nanobots found that her body acted like a cathode ray tube. Her body is the active cathode, releasing the electrons to her targets. Her second heart, the "nucleus", pumps weak positive charge through her body, making it easy for valence electrons to escape. The valence electrons travel towards her fingertips, changing the atoms in the air around her and whoever she touches from ions to neutral atoms and back again, making like and different charges. As a living cathode, her body becomes positive as it releases electricity. Unknown to Robin, Nalarkia's telepathic powers mirrors her body's process, turning her physical positive charge into psychological energy, acting like a universal phermone or mild anesthetic. Her enemies, and more commonly animals, who aren't Radonians become calm and docile, and to a certain extent attracted to the young princess. That process was how the Radonians were able to negotiate their way out of most wars for so many years.

.,,.,.,...,.,,,,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,..,...,,.,,,,..,,


	3. Chapter 3: Saramund

The princess was semi conscious in the stasis, her mind running over everything that lead to her being trapped in the Watchtower. Her thoughts went back to her home planet:

Nalarkia was ten years old the first time she snuck out of the royal palace to explore the lives of the common folk. The normal children were out at night playing games until the third moon rose in the Radonian night sky. She played with the boys of the village under the alias Kian, sometimes borrowing their shorts and shirts when she dirtied her only plain dress. She once noted how much smaller their houses were, yet she could not help but notice how well maintained they were with gardens that rivaled the palace's own. The cottages surrounded the main road, flanked on both sides by small markets seling meat, clothing, and goods. There was a sense of happiness that she never got to see in the palace with all the rules and tutors holding her back from playing with everyone else. Her tutors only taught her basic politics, Radonian history, electric and telepathic control, and oratory skills. That left little room for fun, and her sister was the star of that royal world.

Her twin sister, Aikralan, was more of the bookworm, excelling in everything the tutors taught her. More often than not, she would be studying, whether it be the latest scientific research of the fallen sister planet, Krypton, or the historical analysis of the ancestral kings and queens. With her straight and tidy bob, as opposed the Nalarkia's long and wild tendrils, framing a face that mirrored Nalarkia's, Aikralan was the epitome of the perfect princess: obedient, smart, kind, graceful, elegant, and most of all beautiful. Every night, she would patiently listen to her Nalarkia's stories about what happened outside the kingdom, and after every report she would respond, " That's nice Nala, but you have to remember that you have responsibilities as a princess. Don't get too caught up in the activities of the common folk." As time passed, the warnings became more adamant, often accompanied by a guard outside Nala's door. She didn't understand why her sister was determined to lock her in, but she still snuck out every night, projecting images in the guard's mind telepathically to trick him into believing she was sleeping. When she returned home at the rising of the third moon, she sped past her sister's room, completely unaware of the conversations being held behind those doors.

While playing with the other children, Nalarkia became friends with Saramund, an energetic and natural born leader with an affinity for animals. He sported mid-length dark green hair that was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and shining, grass green eyes. He could almost always be found with his white Lalusian mouse that accompanied him with whatever creature took to him that day. As the two became closer, Saramund soon realized "Kian's" true identity, noticing her obliviousness to nearly all forms of fun. He kept her secret and became her close confidant. He was her best friend and amazingly wise for a thirteen year old.

"Don't you think Kian likes Mund?" Some of the children were muttering amongst themselves one day. They unanimously agreed to play a trick on them to get them together. They told Saramund of a strange creature in the forest and, knowing Saramund's love of animals, they urged him to observe the creature. They knew Nala would follow along, because she often stayed with him during any excursion. The two children did not know that they were about to stumble onto as they lost their way through the forest.

In the midst of the forest was the second prince, Nala's second oldest brother, Kranion. His pale hair shone blue in the slight moonlight. He was speaking with the infamous princes of the lower kingdom, Shantum and Lantian. The children could barely hear the teenagers speak over the sound of the whistling insects, but during an interval they heard Kranion say, " So once I put all of this substance in them, I will be the only one left to take the throne? As simple as that?"

" But what of your sisters?" Shantum asked.

She could feel her whole body shaking as she waited in silence behind a bush for her brother's response.

_What about me brother?— What about Ralan? Big brother Tamerate? Mother and father?— What cruel thing are you planning? _All these questions bombarded Nala's mind with each fearful tear.

Then she heard his response, " Take them as your rewards. I don't care what you do with them, as long as I'm king." A demented smirk scrawled its way across his face, making him look like a crazed beast, his eyes hungry with the lust for power. Her heart dropped, the sparks flying from her body as she prepared to lunge at him.

Saramund calmly grabbed her hands, shocking himself, and forced her to dig her fingers into the dirt, grounding herself. She took deep breaths, realizing that if she attacked, her brother's flames would be after them. Once the young men left, the two returned to their friends, the others noticing the tear stains on "Kian's" cheeks. They figured she was rejected and did not ask for an explanation. When the third moon rose and everyone returned home, Nala stayed behind a little and stared at the third moon. Named after the ancient red haired queen, Larenita, she committed each of the red tinted curves to her memory.

Saramund came behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your Highness, if anything happens come to my home on the edge of the forest. Take whoever you can and come. I think I can protect you somehow." He bowed his head before her, thinking through all of the technology his father left behind. He didn't care too much for her family, because her father was the one who placed his father in prison, but he wanted to do as much as he could for this small girl. _Nalarkia, _ _that was her real name, _he thought to himself. He smiled remembering the ancient word her name was derived from, _Nalar-kani, "_the lion of the flowers." He felt that he had to protect this little lion, even if he was just a mere common boy. "I will protect you," he affirmed looking into her golden eyes. He knelt to the ground bowing before her, "I swear it." _There is always _that _if worse came to worst, _he thought.

Nala knelt before him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "You don't have to kneel, you know. I'm just me, Nala, no more and no less. Stand." He obeyed her command, rising; despite what she said, she had an authoritative tone that characterized royalty. In one swift motion, she kissed his cheek, and turned down the path.

"I'm counting on you!" she called to him as she ran back through the woods towards the palace.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rocket

Nala tiptoed through the servant's quarters and crept up the steps to her sister's bedroom. Aikralan was snoring in her plush bed when Nala shut the door. The girl shook her twin gently, urging her to awaken. When the twin only turned in her sleep, Nala shook her more violently, muttering the through gritted teeth, "Ralan, wake up!"Aikralan woke up with a start, glaring at her sister. "What is it you foolish girl?" She growled at Nala.

"First of all sister, I am no fool," she replied snarkily, "Anyway, I only came to warn you. Kranien is up to something. Something terrible and possibly permanent." Nala looked at her hands, the dirt plastered on the cracks on her fingertips.

"What happened?" Ralan had a small smirk playing on her lips as she feigned curiosity.

" He's trying to get rid of mother and father and Tamerate. He's going to make himself king and we're going to be given away to those notorious princes!"

"So?"

She stared in absolute shock, silence creeping through the air for a moment. "What do you mean, 'so'? We could be sold as compensation to those— those ninnies!" She spat," For Larenita's sake, Ralan! I'm not sure what will happen to _our brother and parents_ but I'm quite sure it's not sniffing flowers!" She sputtered as she looked around the room for some answer for this madness.

She stared at the floor, shoulders shaking as she kept herself from digging her nails into the ground. Then she noticed a slip of paper under her sister's bed. Quickly she grabbed it, but before she could read it, Ralan pulled her onto the bed and pinned her down. Moving Nala's hands above her head, Ralan kept them there with an amount of strength Nala never would have thought possible for the bookworm. Ralan punched her in the face repeatedly until the left side of her face was completely swollen, keeping her from opening her eye. In semi consciousness, Nala found the strength to use her telekinesis, throwing a lamp into the side of her sister's head, burning off the left side of her eyebrow and the edge of her hairline. Nala rolled off the bed, hoping to escape, but had no such luck when Ralan used the wind to toss her into the wall.

"You're such a fool, sister. You really think we're being sold? What you hold is a contract that I agreed to. We are going to be queens in a new order, Shantum and I agreed to be married when we come of age in order to rule in his land. The land we will gain in conquest," she laughed maniacally as she walked towards the battered girl.

"Sister, _you_ are the fool! Our ancestors— our parents!— have worked for centuries to ensure our peace and now—"

" Not peace, Sister. Isolation. You know that I have studied. I know the strength that we can be, and I've already made the foolproof plan for our success. Every step I've charted so that this planet can become the great empire Larenita failed to make it! Our brother can lead us to be the empire we are meant to be!"

"You're crazy! Brother is 16! He's no more man than I am. Our parents are great, philanthropic rulers who even use our expenses to help the poor. Our servants even have great wages! All this mutiny will lead to destruction!" Ralan grew annoyed by her sister's words. She used her foot to shove her center table into Nala's ribs, eyes glowing gold. The girl gasped, surprised by the sharpness of the table's edge. Blood trailed down the corner of her mouth and she gritted her teeth in pain from biting her cheek. Wind shoved Nala's collapsing torso into the wall, banging her head hard against the surface. "You stupid girl! You don't know true power or the value of riches!" She shrieked as she used the wind as whips against her sister. " You are a madwoman," Nala muttered.

Using her telekinesis, she split the table in two, sending the debris into her sister as she escaped. She thanked the gods that she was one of the few blessed with that power while she searched for a guard. Her skirt tangled between her legs as she ran. When she arrived at her bedroom, the guard was fast asleep. She kicked at him, but his eyes refused to open. She even used her mind to speak with him in his dreams, but he simply turned and kept snoring. Nala rolled her eyes and marched into her room, determined to solve the problem herself. "Incompetent," she muttered. She knew the only place she could run to was Saramund's home. She dug through her treasure chest and pulled out a breastplate and gauntlets that belonged to the ancient queen Larenita. Placing the gauntlets on her wrists and the breastplate over her head, she looked at the reflection of the armor in the mirror. Golden ivy crawled its way across the silver sea of the shoulders to the center of her chest, framing the face of a Carpean Lion, a lion-like creature that was known for residing in meadows, looking fierce but belying a gentle temperament and well judged strikes in hunting. The swelling on her face went down slightly, allowing her to open her other eye. Her lightly tanned skin had purple and red bruises that looked like crushed blossoms. Her lips were cut and with a dribble of dried blood under them. The sound of footsteps heading towards her room, pushed her to move again. Nala leapt out of her window, hoping her telekinesis could lift her. With eyes screwed shut she waited for the hard ground. Feeling nothing, she opened her eyes and grinned at her levitation. Quickly she rushed to her parent's bedroom window, hoping she could stop her brother from whatever he was planning. Lifting the glass pane, she was glad to find her parents asleep in their bed. The moonlight revealed a paleness on both of their faces. Nala shuddered, _Dead? They can't be! _

"They're not," a voice in the corner of the room said. A fire glowed on the stranger's hand, illuminating his face. "Kranien," she glared harshly at her eldest brother, his black strands shining in the fire light, "What have you done?"

"A simple sleeping concoction that imitates death. Nothing grand," he said as he stepped closer. "And Tamerate?"

"Personally, I wanted to slit his throat, but Aikralan wanted them all alive. The potion even traps them in their own minds, only allowing telepathic penetration."

"You won't get away with this," she said, gritting her teeth and feeling the pain on all parts of her face. Nalarkia then realized what this was all about. Months earlier, Tamerate was declared the heir of the throne, as he was the eldest _royal _son. Nala had overheard some of the servants talking amongst themselves as she snuck out. "Prince Kranien is only the son of a lover… His majesty is so kind after finding out he had a son once that mistress died… the poor eldest prince can never be king…" That day, Nala stayed inside.

"Nala, as far as I'm concerned, I am king. I will rightfully rule as the eldest son. And you are no more than a _princess.—" _he spat venomously, " And a beaten one at that. So hurry up and go back to your room. Lantian will pick you up tomorrow to bring you to his palace. "

" You are mad! You and Ralan both! Do you not realize you are making a needless war? All empires will fall, so don't build one."

"You really are a fool," he laughed.

"I am no fool and you are not my brother," she backed up towards the open window, little sparks flying off of her.

"Then you are nothing, for I am king!" He growled at her, throwing flames as she leapt out the window. Flying high into the trees, Nala maneuvered her way through the branches, the blue leaves wavering ever so slightly from her movements. Once she felt she was far enough, she rested on a wide branch. Her hand was scorching hot against her burning cheek. "I have to get to Saramund," she whispered to herself. The sound of barking stopped her in her tracks. Five large four foot beasts that resembled a cross between a squirrel and a mountain lion were making their way through the woods followed by a small group of foot soldiers.

Thinking quickly, Nala used her teeth to tear through edge of the skirt of her dress. Remembering a trick Saramund taught her, she rubbed the cloth on her skin and used her powers to send it away. She then used her image trick to make the guards see the white of her dress moving in the direction of the cloth. She waited silently as the beasts came close to the tree before turning around. The men followed behind the beasts, but one stayed for a moment, looking up the tree. Nala recognized the man as the one who failed to keep her in her room. He then ran off after the other soldiers silently. Nala hovered for a moment, realizing that she had been holding her breath. Breathing in, she began her trek again, trying to find the edge of the forest.

_Squeak! _She heard just above her head. She looked up to see a small white Lalusian mouse peering down at her. She recognized the red ribbon tied around its body as the one Saramund often wore. "Can you help me?" she asked as she stared into the brown eyes of the its tail, the mouse jumped over her head to the next tree. It stood for a while on the branch, then looked at her. Nala then knew that the mouse understood and began to follow it. Carefully making her way through branches, she dodged some of the branches of the Arakwan trees which were spiked with needles. She was amazed at how easily the mouse jumped from branch to branch, completely avoiding rows of spikes while she clumsily made her way through.

Soon a small green cottage came into view. For a moment the princess wondered how such a small cottage could protect her. Knocking on the door made of woven branches, she noted the heat coming from the wood itself, the smell of fire staining her fingertips. She then realized that the door was made from Firestung, a tree known for emitting heat in the colder months, but cooling down in the warmer months. Many of the royal scientists dismissed the usefulness of this tree because it was often too hot to get near and lost its characteristic heat once it was cut down, yet somehow, to the princess's amazement, the wood of this tree was alive, yet being used. It was significantly cool considering the transition into the cooler year. Before she could touch the wood again, the door swung open to reveal Saramund standing in a long night shirt and loose pants, his green eyes taking in the sight before him. Nala was standing there in her white Eclorian gown, which was slowly mending some its torn edges, and a bruised cheek. Her lower lip that kissed his cheek so sweetly earlier was now cut and swollen, crusted blood staining the corner of her mouth. Unable to say anything, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, tears hanging on to the corners of his eyes. _I shouldn't have let her go! I should have kept her from going into that place! I should have stopped her! _His thirteen year old conscience screamed.

Nala looked around the interior of the room transfixed by the branches that made up the interior of the room. It felt like the room was alive, live the vines and branches of the room would move on their own. The lighting was produced by the Chandlous plant, the five giant white petals of this plant framed the luminous stamens and pistil, showering the room in a golden light. "Saramund, your house is amazing!" she exclaimed. Saramund laughed at her bluntness. "This is the first time I've ever heard you laugh," she smiled sweetly, her words surprising him, causing him to cover his mouth, "Every time we all played together, you looked so distant, that I wasn't sure if you even liked playing with us. I know that it's because of your dad."

His arms dropped from her side, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was prepared to deny what she said. "I know that it was my father's fault that he is in jail. He is the one who experimented on livestock, and he is the one who tainted the food supply," his exasperated tone gave way to anger, "He was just trying to make food healthier and accidentally made people sick, but I don't understand why he has to go to prison for so long! I don't understand why the king couldn't just forgive him! I don't understand why Mom won't let me be a great scientist like him! I… I want to see him, Nala, I really do." Nala rested his head on her shoulder, realizing that it was her turn to comfort him.

"I've met your dad before. He's a nice man and always gives me a candy when I go by his room. I'd always tell him I wanted to be a scientist like him instead of a princess and he'd laugh. He always keeps a picture of you and your mom on his desk. That's why when I first started to play in the village, I knew who you were. I always go back and tell him how you were doing." Saramund's eyes widened at the confession, but while seeing this, Nala continued on before he could ask questions."I listened in to a few of the conversations amongst the royal scientists, and overheard that instead of imprisonment, your father was serving his time teaching and training the royal scientists. When I saw the inside of your home, I realized why your father is so famous. He does the impossible everyday with these plants and it seems that this was the only way to get him to teach them his ways. He gets a penthouse in the palace and an income, to pay for whatever he wants. The people demanded compensation, so the lessons were his way of paying the people back for the illness. His studies have lead to 30 new medicines in the past year. Tomorrow is supposed to be his last night."

Saramund gasped, jumping up."Wait, you said you visited him? And he is teaching about the plants?"

"Yeah? So, what?"

"Nala, no wonder they're after you. They might think my dad has something to do with whatever is happening to your family!"

"Prince Tamerate and Princess Aikralan are behind this. If your dad knows the cure, they might- Oh no!" she gasped, placing her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in fear.

"But you're in danger too! They obviously want to keep you quiet, judging by your wounds."

A sudden knocking on the door interrupted our stunned silence. It was the sound of doom, the growling of the beasts and yelling of the soldier demanding to be let in. "We have to go! My mom might come down and open the door!" Saramund whispered. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the kitchen area that had the walls and the floor composed of white vines. After tapping a gap in the vines on the ground five times, it opened up to reveal a staircase. They ran down the steps, hearing the echoes of his mother's footsteps coming from the upper level. The staircase led into a workshop, where many old rockets and plants were laying half dissected. He pulled her towards an old Kryptonian rocket and turned towards a control panel on the wall. "This Kryptonian pod crashed here a long time ago. It was set to head to a planet called Earth, but was thrown off course, landing here. I can reset the coordinates and send you there," he rushed through the explanation. Typing in a code, he unlocked the pod and told her to get in.

"But what about you?" she interjected pushing his hands away.

"I'm going to save my dad," he said sternly. The look in his eyes were the same of the soldiers of the elite corp: stern, resolute, determined. She nodded, returning his gaze with tears in her eyes, knowing that this may be the last time she'll ever see him. A crash on the other side of the lab, made them whip around to see the guards storming into the room.

The Lalusian mouse jumped from the head tops of the soldiers, disorienting them. It leapt onto the backside of a beast and took a bite out of its flesh. Blood stained its fur as it leapt between the children and the guards, expanding itself to three feet tall and five feet long, baring its long teeth. The red ribbon on its tail told the children that it was on their side. Saramund quickly stuffed Nala into the pod as she screamed for him to let her fight, but he ignored her angry cries, determined to save her. Crashes consumed her angry calls as she called out his name, begging for him to let her protect him.

The beasts surrounded the mouse and took turns jabbing at it while the guards took the chance to grab the boy. He slammed the button and rocket prepared for take off.

_10\. _ A beast bit into the mouse's leg, taking it down and rolling it over. The others take turns biting into the rodent, bloodying his pelt.

_9\. _Saramund grabbed a prototype stun blaster and shot at the beasts, knocking two out.

_8\. _ A stray blast hits a guard as he tries to grab the boy. Seeing this, Nala bangs on the glass,

her nails scraping the surface to no avail.

_7\. _ The automatic straps engage, holding Nalarkia down as the ignition starts, shaking her inside.

Three soldiers who were trying to drag the rocket out of the escape tunnel's path are burned

by the flames.

_6\. _The mouse bites through the neck of the last beast, killing it. It lunges at a soldier who has

grabbed and slashed Saramund with his blade, cutting across his lip, biting through his leg.

His scream of pain permeates the pod's glass.

_5\. _The young guard slams the walls of the pod, trying to pry it open. The mouse tackles him,

knocking him to the ground

_4\. _ "Saramund!" She screams one more time, her voice cracking. Saramund places his hand on

the glass. "Be safe," he says as more guards fill the room. "No!" she screams, tears

rushing down her face.

_3\. _ A screen covers the glass and a middle aged man with black hair, amber eyes, and a familiar

face fills the screen. "I am Sho-Kal, father of Shara Ro-Kal. My daughter, my good friend

Jor-El has given me one of his only two pods in order to save you. Our planet Krypton is near

its end, and I regret that your mother and I will not be able to raise you. You will land on a

planet called Earth and will find being that look similar to you. However, these beings are not

like us, for we are Kryptonians, a powerful people. You will meet with Jor-El's son Kal-El, and I

pray that you two with find comfort in knowing that you are not alone. We love -" The video

cuts off as debris falls onto the camera.

_2\. _A gas fills the compartment, knocking the fugitive princess out.

_1\. _Blast off! The rocket burst through the tunnel, pushing out from the bottom of a lake and

escaping into the atmosphere. Its passenger was fast asleep, unaware of the new world that

awaited her, simply a few systems away in another galaxy.


	5. Chapter 5: State of the World

Saramund blew out smoke from his pipe as he leaned against the smooth white walls of the battleship he helped engineer for the next invasion. He was only eighteen, but he had surpassed many of his peers and those much older than him in intelligence and accomplishment. He designed this beauty at 15 while serving out a sentence for his assault on the royal guard. He smirked at the memory of the rocket launching through the tunnel carrying its precious load five years ago.

He remembered the three men getting burned once the rocket launched, falling backwards onto each other like dominoes. He grabbed an experimental pistol-like plasma gun he has been working on with his father when he was around eight years old. He shot a beam that went straight through a beast's head, leaving slight burn marks on the wall behind it. Shredded white muscle was clearly visible fraying against bone and fur. He was breathing hard disgusted by the amount of blood and muscle that came pouring out of the beast. Shin, his white Lalusian mouse, shrank down to slip past the other beasts. The beasts ran back up the stairs, frightened by the blast. The gun was hot in his hand, too hot, in fact. He dropped it, shocked by his urge to pull the trigger again.

His mother gasped at the sight of the carnage as she stepped down the basement steps. She looked from the unconscious men with third degree burns to the grey corpse of a beast with a massive hole for a face. She sat on the wooden steps, dropping her face into her hands. The room was quiet except for her quiet sobs barely filling in the void.

"Mom," Saramund started. He walked towards her, his hand inching for hers.

"Silence!" She yelled, her head flying up. "I thought that after today, we'd finally be free. I thought that we'd never have to see that damned uniform again, but look here," she said gesturing to the scene before her," Now we'll never be free."

"What do you mean? These men were after Nala for something she never did. This isn't the same as what happened with dad!" He stepped back from his mother's bright green eyes.

"It does! It does! It must! Otherwise, why here? Why now? We were going to be free from the royals once your father came home from his sentence in the royal palace. I never told you, but your father was tricked into a contract with the royal scientists. He never liked to work for the kingdom and was independent just short of anarchy. So when they blamed him for tainting the food supply, although it was a lab assistant who stole some of his experimental livestock and sold it in markets, he couldn't do anything. It _was _his experiment, but they decided to use that excuse to—"

"Get him to work for them. As a teacher."

She nodded, "Your father was childhood friends with his Majesty, so it seemed natural to everyone that he would vouch for his friend, but the ministers saw this as a chance to get the planet's leading bioengineer to work on their side."

Silence hung in the air until a groan was heard just behind the staircase. The men stood up, burn marks faded on their skins. Saramund ran up the steps with his mother in tow, cursing the healing abilities of the royal guards. His mother pulled him to stop when loud thuds were heard at the door. It was wide open with many soldiers pushing their way through the door. Outside the kitchen window, more soldiers could be seen outside surrounding the house.

"We have to give up, Mund. There's no point to this fight." His mother put her hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly. A burned soldier came up from the staircase and hobbled towards an older guard with greying hair that stood tall amongst the men. Saramund guessed that this man was their captain. He grimaced and flicked his right hand. Two men took hold of the boy and pressed his face into the ground.

"Stop! Stop being so rough with him!" his mother screamed at them, hitting their backs. The guard with his foot on the boy's neck turned and shoved her, knocking her to the ground. Saramund clicked his tongue and Shin leapt up and bit through the man's hand. The other man who was pressing the boy's arms to his back jerked back in surprise and was met with a small fist to the face.

The boy scurried over to his mother, picking her head up off the floor. The captain snapped his fingers and other soldiers closed in on the mother and son. Saramund knew it had to be over, but a shifting in the air made him look up. The walls began to separate, trunk by trunk, spreading across the room like tentacles. Soldiers were tangled in outstretched limbs, the captain just barely escaping one.

His mother sat up straight, a mask of pure fury on her face. Saramund had only seen this face once before when his father was arrested. He knew by now that although his father was a sought after genius who seemed to manipulate living beings to make their home, his mother was the one who really controlled to house. Literally. While he had learned that he had an affinity for animals long ago, his mother could control plants with a simple thought. Her powers were rarer than those of the royalty, so she often hid it. However, whenever she was in a fury, no one could calm her and she used the plants to fight.

The captain pulled a sword out, only to have it knocked from his hand by a vine. Pulling a dagger from a pouch at his side, he reached blinding speeds as he dodged the vines. As he swung the dagger to end the mother, it was buried in a piece of the floorboard that rose to protect the woman. The floorboard formed a large wall between them, cocooning the woman and her child. The man went into a fury, slashing at the wood to no avail and shouting curses between each swing.

Then there was a silence. "Let my men go, woman!" the captain's voice could be heard just outside of the shell. The two sat silently in the shell the mother clutching Saramund's head to her bosom.

"Munda. It's okay. Let's go to the palace together. It's not your fault," the calm ring of Dr, Sarem's rang through the shell.

"Dear?" She turned to the sound.

"Yes, my dear. I'm home."

The house reset so quickly that the captain stared stunned by the sudden change.

Munda ran forward into the open arms of her husband as men dropped from the ceiling as the vines unraveled from the men's bodies. Dr. Sarem rubbed her back, calming his wife as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Saramund has some questions to answer for the authorities, so it would be best if we all calm down," he stated calmly.

"I helped Princess Nalarkia escape. I sent her through the rocket that we had in the lab, and I have no idea where she's headed," Saramund confessed.

"Well, you will have to be taken into custody in her place. The disgraced princess is a wanted fugitive. She is an alleged murderer of His Majesty, King Tamund Sjorn Wyvertia, her majesty, the queen, and the crown prince. She apparently would often leave the palace at night and you have been seen together on multiple occasions. We believe that someone or you yourself have collaborated with that girl to kill off the royalty. You all must come in for mind siphoning."

Saramund shivered at the memory of those words. It had been the worst experience of his life. Someone, went into his mind and restrained him, while investigators went through his memories. It was strange to have someone else walking around in your head, watching what you have done and keeping you from controlling what comes into your mind. He always wondered how the investigators seemed to have missed the moment when he and Nalarkia spied on Kranien with the aristocrats. He knew that King Kranien wasn't acting alone, but he did not expect him to be so thorough.

They kept Saramund in a juvenile facility for two years under the pretense of criminal by association. His father was innocent due to his help during the raid, and his mother was freed under the claim of her "maternal instincts." They visited him every day, praying that their son hadn't gotten involved in some criminal activity, but Saramund always bitterly laughed at the thought, because he was freed by those very criminals and made to work for them as the national head engineer.

It was way too easy to tell something was up. He had helped an alleged assassin escape and two years of juvenile detention seemed a little too light. It was going to be the same as what they did to his father: arrest him, isolate him from society by marketing him as a public enemy, and make him work for them with his family's safety as leverage.

But the new king could do whatever he wanted, after all, who was there to stop him since he overthrew the courts and parliament with the aid of the lesser princes. Within his five years as the ruler of mainland Wyvern, he united the entire planet under totalitarian rule. His supporting aristocratic friends took money from taxes for their own personal gain. The poor were forced to fight in arenas for sport in order to provide for their families. Children were often taken from their parents as collateral for unpaid taxes.

These children were then trained to become soldiers, each injected painfully with a serum that imitated the healing abilities of natural soldiers. This experimental serum was the work of Saramund's father. It often made Saramund nauseous to think of the side effects of the serum. The serum was only affective in young children and only the small compatible percentile was able to live well with the formula. Those who were not as compatible with the formula could need repeated shots from once a month to as often as once a day. Those who were not compatible at all, died instantly. No funeral, no call to the parents, just a young child's body dumped in a compacter he designed to be disposed of like sour mercaw milk.

Saramund would spend many nights staring at the ceiling of his room, wondering how he could have let things go so wrong, but then he'd realize that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't tell anyone anything, because the next he knew he would see his parents amongst the dead children's bodies. He wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to see her smile, to laugh again in the moonlight while petting Shin like they used to. But he knew that that was a fruitless dream. Only his father knew where the young princess was, and he wanted to make sure their new hiding place was completely secure, so he avoided messages in order to keep them safe. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hug her one more time, he wanted to try kissing her. He turned over and pulled his pillow over his head wondering how his first love looked now that they were much older.


	6. Chapter 6: A Guilty Man

Saramund woke up the next morning and brushed his fingers through his green locks. He sighed, remembering how his hair used to be so long until Juvenile Detention had him cut his hair. It reminded him of how his parents had to suffer knowing that there was no longer a chance of freedom. all of this simply because he wanted to help his first love, because he fought for justice. He got ready for his day and glanced outside, remembering that this was his new life as he stared at the setting white moon as the red sun rose in the sky.

He looked at the box on the floor of his room. It was filled with undergarments and a roll of self replenishing fabric. With one tug on his shirt, it could elongate to his knees, a common product made up of a composition of living thread. Photos and messages from his parents before the disconnect, were saved in some crystals and tucked into the corner of the box.

Saramund sighed and lifted the box. He walked towards the door to his room and tried to lean the box on his chest as he turned the latch to leave. It was less that the box was heavy than that it was awkward to hold. He gained some muscle while in prison and while building the ships, so the weight was far from being the problem. He slipped past the door just before it slammed shut. A squeaking noise behind the door reminded him that he had left his black Lalusian mouse, Shin, in his room. He sighed and balanced the box again, pushing the door open slightly so that the mouse could scurry out. Shin was injured quite a bit after the escape five years ago, and as is typical with Lalusian mice, he shed his skin from white fur to gain black silky fur. Saramund knew that the mouse was on its last life, the color of black indicating that this was the mouse's fifth and final chance at life. He stood still, letting the mouse scurry up his pant leg and vest to sit in a front pocket on his chest.

"Pryjorn!" A voice called out to him. A small man a bit older than Saramund, Jontin, who everyone called Jon, ran up to him. With his energetic demeanor, short stature, and youthful face, no one would have guessed that he was nearly 30 years old and already the captain of the Red Elite Corp. He led this small army of elite soldiers who always dealt the final blow when conquering the other planets in Sector 2813. These elite soldiers of the red guard were a group of teens who were made into artificial soldiers through the new gene tampering serum Saramund's father was involved with. These teens now had the enhanced characteristics of natural soldiers: the enhanced speed, strength, and healing were now engineered into these teens, the chemicals changing their eyes to an unnatural red and draining their hair to pure white. They wore green analysis screens over their left eyes, black masks over their mouths, and black suits when they went into battle, their red collars peaking out beneath the black fabric. Their suit pants were cut out or netted on the front, displaying the black circuitry markings caused by the serum's strain on their bodies. They were the success stories of the experiments, never needing to get doses of the serum again and able to activate the markings on their bodies to turn them into hulking beings. Their veins would pulse and throb violently, their muscles expanding to twice their size.

Saramund sighed before he turned around and shifted the box again, carefully balancing it on his left side as to not squish Shin who had proceeded to take a nap in his front pocket. He saluted the captain, greeting, "Good day to you, Captain Jon. How may I be of service?" The captain grinned, "Are you ready for the maiden voyage, Pryjorn? Today's the day we get to see all your hard work come to fruition! We're gonna head outside the sector thanks to you and begin our plans to create a perfect universe!"

"Yep. I can't," he sighed, regretting his hand in this campaign, "I can't wait Captain."

"Wait a moment, are you having doubts about this? About our kingdom?" His tone changed menacingly, sending a chill down Saramund's spine. "Pryjorn, we've come too far for you to give up now. I know you may be concerned with the casualties, but there're always casualties on the path to progress," He began to close in on him, his stale breath filling Saramund's nostrils as he was cornered against the hallway's titanium walls,the captain continued, "Of all the planets in our system, we are the most advanced, and we were blessed by Rao to not have a radioactive core like our decrepit sister, Krypton. We are meant to be rulers! Don't you ever doubt our superior strength." The red ring on his finger glowed with a passion at his words. The royal scientist, Doctor Kagel, developed this experimental ring as a way to incite rage in the red elite corp.

Saramund swallowed, the memories of the mind siphoning slowly resurfacing. He took a deep breath and responded, "I have no doubts of our mission, Captain. I will not question His Majesty's will."

The short man's stern, straight lips quickly became a toothy grin. He laughed heartily the young man's nervous stare. his laughter echoing through the halls. Saramund laughed along with him, looking hesitantly down the halls. He knew his hand in the suffering of his peers, and now he was the actual cause of the Radonians being able to reach Earth. He helped improve the design of the ships in the armada using blueprints from Nala's escape vessel, allowing the armada to use wormhole generators to reach distant locations, such as Earth.

In his heart, Saramund hoped that the princess had landed there amongst the people who looked like Kryptonians. Hopefully, her purple hair would not alert them and they would accept her as one of their own. It was a slim chance, but despite being threats to the galaxy, they couldn't be heartless enough to kill someone they could believe to be their own, right? These thoughts were the only way Saramund could convince himself he hadn't sent her to her doom.

Saramund walked with the captain to the yard where 50 ships stood, some were pure white with slender, aerodynamic builds, designed specifically for aerial attacks with double blaster cannons that shot around 500 rounds of acidic plasma shots. These shots were composed of special mix of acid and plasma that naturally formed in the recesses of the deposits formed by Aramite serpent nests. The acidic plasma easily dissolved Armandian steel, but simply irritated the skin, allowing the pilots to hold cities captive and shoot down the airships of other planets without harming the citizens they were aiming to control.

The other ships were standard, designed to carry soldiers and supplies into battle. They were much slower and were designed just to land on the ground and release the soldiers into battle. A turret blaster was designed to kill off adversaries while the soldiers left the ship to attack. These ships came down only when there was open confrontation and the planet did not decide to give up. Hundreds of thousands of soldiers from across Radon were recruited in different army bases across the planet in order to serve in the campaign. Despite the entire population of Radon being powerful telepaths, King Kranion felt the need to have physical force used in order to conquer people such as the aquoids* of Beltair IV, which had caused a lot of casualties on the Radonian side during the campaign there. They were somehow immune to psychic attacks and were able to shatter the minds of 1000 soldiers. This caused the army to make a disgraceful retreat. The king didn't take too kindly to the remembered stepping into the dark meeting room as all the captains and lieutenants filed into the room after the shameful retreat. King Kranion's back was towards the men, his black cowl emphasizing the pale blueness of his hair. Saramund was forced to watch a small, brown eratish lizard be burned alive in the king's hand as he berated the leaders for their failure. Saramund had become accustomed to letting the screeching of the creatures last sounds fill his ears instead of the threats the king flung about to his so called allies. He threatened to make their children into red soldiers, turning them into nothing more than conditioned beasts.

Beltair IV was then infiltrated by spies and the species are studied for any weaknesses and a better understanding of their environment. Saramund was constantly receiving data until a slave ship came to the kingdom with a group of aquoids to sell. Saramund bought a tall slender male with teal tinted skin and glowing red eyes and planned to interview and study him after the empire's first journey outside the planetary system to a planet of notoriety. Earth.

A/N: "aquoids= species on Beltair IV in sector 2813 where Krypton is located. Unfortunately, there is no other data or images from DC Comics that can be used for reference.

Sorry for taking so long to update the story. Work and school have been taking up my time, but I should be done with this series by September. Tell me what you think of this story so far!

Also check out to ask me questions, check out images, and get all of the updates!


End file.
